


Something Borrowed

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is probably the biggest douche that Castiel Novak has ever met. He hates that he also has a big crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something totally random that I needed to write because I saw it while browsing through the AU tag on Tumblr. Prompt posted by www.surprisingly-alive-redshirt.tumblr.com <3

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas clenched his jaw at the familiar drawl of a voice, but he pointedly ignored it and kept finishing the math problem he had started.

“Cas.”

_Focus on this. The derivative of a function with an exponent is derived through logarithmic differentiation. Use the natural log to—_

“Novak, I know you can hear me,” the voice came again. “Your ears are burning. Just turn around so it’s easier for the both of us.”

Cas sighed loudly and turned around, coming face to face with the most obnoxious person he’d ever had the unfortunate luck to ever come across.

Dean Winchester.

And to think that Cas had thought the guy was really cute. But, really, he was just another douche who took pleasure in bugging others.

“What?”

“I need a pencil,” he said, smacking on one of his prize-winning smiles. The very same one that let girls know that they could trust him. The very same one that made the butterflies in Cas’ stomach flutter like crazy.

He hated himself for liking someone who was so full of himself. Not to mention, a guy who had probably slept with every single girl in their year.

“I don’t have any.”

Dean scoffed. “Sure you don’t. I know you always have fifteen of those stashed in that huge backpack of yours.”

Cas’ ears burned. “I always lend you my pencils and you don’t have the decency to ever return them. So forget it. I’m not giving you anymore.”

“Cas, come on. Don’t be like that,” Dean said, a wolfish grin on his face. “I’ll give it back to you, I promise.”

Before Cas’ conscience could tell him better, he had already grabbed a pencil from his pencil pouch and handed it to Dean. He tried not to notice that Dean’s fingertips brushed against his hand in the exchange.

“Thanks,” Dean winked, before turning back to his desk to his math.

It was stupid, the whole thing, Cas realized as he turned back to his math. He shouldn’t have to freak out about the fact that some ridiculously attractive guy wanted to borrow his pencil. If Cas hadn’t sat in a seat close to Dean on the first day, he probably would have never lent him a pencil in the first place.

So, he just decided to focus on math and tried to push his petty crush on Dean Winchester out of his mind.

The bell rang, and Castiel hurriedly stuffed his books into his bag. And then he realized that the only reason that he never got his pencils back was because one of them was always in a hurry to leave the room. It was either Dean hurrying off to football practice or it was Cas running off to tennis.

Either way, it was both of their faults that they didn’t talk other than pencil trading system.

He made sure not to catch Dean’s eye, completely disregarding the pencil that he wanted back, and headed down the crowded hallway. He had barely made it about twenty feet out of the classroom when he heard “Cas, wait!”

And then his heart seized at how familiar the voice sounded. He turned around, but before he could register the fact that _Dean Winchester_ had called his name outside of class, he saw Dean trip over his feet and fall to the ground. Cas inhaled sharply as people around him gasped. But, that wasn’t even the end of it.

Dean’s backpack had split along the seams, and everything inside was on the floor of the hallway.

Cas stared at the whole scene and realized what was on the ground.

Pencils. Of all shapes and sizes and kinds. There were at least a hundred of them.

Realization crowded Cas’ thoughts and he turned on his heel and left. Anger filled him like it had never before. But, that wasn’t the only thing.

Shame. And embarrassment.

So, every single time that Dean had asked for a pencil, it was only to mock him? He had a zillion pencils in his backpack, and yet every single day, he made it a point to call Cas out for not lending him a pencil?

He didn’t even realize that he was crying, as he angrily stomped his way through the school grounds. He wiped the tears off his face, Dean’s voice still ringing with the familiar tone of his name.

It took him about half the walk back home to calm down about Dean. The guy was a douche, as Cas was forcefully reminded again and he promised himself that he would never talk to him ever again.

He turned right on his street when he heard someone call his name again. Reflexively, he turned and his anger raged again as he saw who it was.

Dean was driving up to him in his huge black car (something Impala something, as Cas remembered him talking about it loudly in class), with an apologetic look on his face.

“Listen, Cas. Please,” he said.

“I have to get home, Dean,” Cas forced himself to say, as he kept walking down the street. To his annoyance, Dean drove right beside him.

“I’m just going to keep following you until you ask me what.”

Cas stopped and took a deep breath. “What?”

“I need to explain,” Dean said, turning off the engine. He quickly threw open his door and stepped out, as though afraid that Cas would disappear in the few seconds it took him to do that.

“Look,” he said, stepping onto the sidewalk. “I know I probably came off as a douche, which I know I am. But, I didn’t borrow all these pencils to embarrass you or whatever and I know I wasn’t exactly nice to you but that’s cuz--”

Dean broke off, biting his lip, as though afraid to go on. Cas didn’t say anything because his heart was beating too hard and way too fast to hear anything.

“It’s cuz,” he said, laughing nervously. “This is really stupid, Jesus.” He threw a glance at Cas, before fixing his eyes on the sky.

“What is?”

“I um, like you,” Dean mumbled, loud enough for Cas to hear, but Cas’ heart was practically jumping out his ribcage. “I like you,” he said, more confidently, fixing his gaze on Cas’. “And I was too stupid to tell you that so I borrowed all those pencils even though I didn’t need them but it was because I wanted to talk to you.”

Cas smiled slightly, trying not to let his cheeks heat up too much, but he really didn’t have control over things like that.

“So,” Dean continued, pulling out a bundle from inside his jacket and handing it to him. “Here are all of your pencils back, and yeah.”

Cas took it from him. “So, are you going to take me out to coffee or not?” he asked.

“Wait, what?”

“Fine. Do you want to go get coffee sometime?” Cas asked, falling slowly in love with the expression on Dean’s face.

“Wait, I was supposed to do that,” he muttered, under his breath.

Cas stepped closer to him, so that they were practically touching. “I know, but you did slip and fall down, so I assumed that you didn’t want to embarrass yourself twice.”

Dean laughed. “You’re really cheeky, you know that?”

“You’re a douche. A cute douche, but a douche nonetheless,” Cas retorted.

“Well, this douche would love to go get coffee with your cheeky ass.”

Cas smiled. He couldn’t stop himself before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean’s, which were just as soft as he’d imagined they would be.

“Okay, well. Kissing _before_ the first date. I see that’s how you like to play, Castiel Novak,” Dean grinned, lips slightly pink.

“Well, I do make an exception for you,” Cas said, savoring the Dean Winchester’s laugh that rang out clear and loud in the spring afternoon.

 


End file.
